Dogma II: The Next Zion
by little weezer girl
Summary: This is my first attempt at a fan fic so it probably isn't that great. Rated R for future J&SB language. FIXED THE PARAGRAPH PROBLEM!


The Metatron looked at Alex, lying there in the bed. She doesn't look anything like her mother, he decided, eyeing the soft, light brown curls that had fallen around her face. He sighed, knowing he had to wake up the peacefully sleeping teenager. She's so pretty, he thought to himself, but then realized that he shouldn't. So he thought about the small stream of drool going from her mouth to her pillow instead. He sighed, and realized that he needed to get on with what he had to do.  
  
Flames immediately engulfed his body and his voice boomed, "Behold the Metatron, voice of the Almighty and the One true God," Alex jerked awake and looked at the talking bonfire in the middle of her floor. She swallowed and couldn't think of anything else to do, so she screamed. She held a high note for a good thirty seconds and pulled the covers up to her neck, then screamed the word "Mom" repeatedly.  
  
A fire extinguisher sounded and the flames died down, revealing an annoyed angel, coughing and sputtering.  
  
"The Metatron!" Bethany shouted and dropped the extinguisher. She looked older, with streaks of gray in her once dark brown hair. He smiled at her, despite his irritation. The silence was broken with a large sob from Alex. Tears streamed down her face onto an oversized, gray sweatshirt. Her hair was rumpled and sticking up a little bit in the back. The Metatron couldn't help but laugh at her helpless appearance. "Oh, sweetie." Bethany moaned sympathetically and ran over to the bed to hug her terrified daughter. She stroked Alex's hair and shushed her crying.  
  
"Who the fuck is that!" Alex cried out and pushed her mother away to cower in her comforter again.  
  
"Heard that one before." the Voice of God smirked at Bethany, remembering her reaction to his midnight appearance in her bedroom several years ago.  
  
"You will not use that language!" Bethany cried out and smacked her daughter on the arm. "I swear I'll ground you if I ever hear that again!" She said. The Metatron crossed his arms after watching this display of parenting, wishing to get on with his job of explaining himself. Bethany suddenly looked up, remembering the Seraphim standing in her daughter's bedroom.  
  
"If you're quite finished," he said sarcastically, looking in Alex's direction, "I'll thank you to let me continue." He stared at her for a minute, waiting for some reaction, but she just stared right back, her eyes huge. They were a deep, dark blue and the Metatron got lost in them for a moment, until she blinked. "I am the Metatron. The Voice of God. Any questions so far?"  
  
"You can't use her," Bethany said suddenly, realizing the only reason the Metatron would reveal his presence to the last Zion. "I know why you're here and you cannot use her." her voice resonated throughout the room and had an air of finality in it.  
  
"We'll use her if we need her and you can't stop us. You're always like this you know. It's quite irritating." The Metatron rubbed his temples. "Deja vu. Fire fighting Zions refusing to save existence. Only this time, you're not protecting yourself."  
  
"Use me for what?" a voice no more than a whisper came from under the covers on the bed.  
  
"Get out of that bed, please." Fingers snapped and the comforter had disappeared from the bed. The teenage body shivered and looked up at the angel.  
  
"She's grown up, Bethany." he smiled at Alex and a tear dripped from her flushed face onto the exposed sheets. "You are going to save the world. You have to stop a demon named Azrael. He was condemned to Hell for all eternity and now he's escaped. Along with Bartleby-"  
  
"-What about Loki?" Bethany interrupted and the Metatron rolled his eyes.  
  
"I suppose I should update you." he looked at Bethany and sat down on the bed. "You know how Loki, Bartleby, and Azrael were all three killed? I know you do, you were right there." The Metatron asked impatiently. Bethany nodded. Alex looked thoroughly confused. "Well, God instead let Loki back into Heaven - not as an angel - while making Bartleby and Azrael demons and condemning them to Hell for all eternity. He also made the Apostle, Rufus, an angel." At this point, the angel sighed and paused. "The worst part is that God made the 'prophets' immortal. Alex will have to find them and team up with them to save existence."  
  
"NO!" Bethany stood up and started shaking her head. "They'll, they'll rape her or something! Or poison her mind! She cannot meet Jay and Bob! No! Never!" Alex looked up, she had a thing for bad boys and these guys sounded pretty bad.  
  
"I know. I don't want her to have anything to do with them either. I don't want anything to do with them myself, but there isn't anything I can do. It's God's will." The Metatron pursed his lips in concentration and looked over at the last Zion. "You have no idea what we're talking about, do you?" he asked. She shook her head. "You are the last Zion. You are the great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grand-niece of Jesus Christ." Alex stared at him for a moment, then started to laugh.  
  
"That's really stupid." she said finally. Bethany and the Voice of God looked at each other. Bethany stood up.  
  
"It's the truth." Alex's mother said. Alex smiled and laid back down on her bed. "Alex, sit up. This is important. I'd appreciate it if you paid attention." She crossed her arms.  
  
"Well, I'd appreciate it if you let me wake up from this really retarded dream." Alex said, curling herself into a fetal position on the bed. She leaned over and grabbed her CD player off the bedside table and placed the headphones on her ears. The Metatron snapped his fingers and the headphones disappeared. "Hey! Stop that!" she snapped at the Voice.  
  
"Come on you. You are awake. Pinch yourself or something, you stupid girl. We're kind of working in a time frame here." The Metatron put his hands on his hips and stared at her. She sat there and crossed her arms.  
  
"You aren't real." she said.  
  
"Alexis Serendipity Sloane. Do you know why your mother named you that?" he asked.  
  
"She liked the name Alexis, and Sloane was kind of default, you know?" Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, you little smart aleck, do you know why your middle name is Serendipity?" The Metatron asked sarcastically. Alex shook her head.  
  
"No. But I always thought that name was stupid. Who name's their kid Serendipity?" she said.  
  
"You're named after a muse that saved your mother." he said. Bethany started to grab her daughter.  
  
"Stop being rude and stupid. You are awake and this is really happening. You have to meet Jay and Silent Bob and somehow stop a demon and a former angel from wiping out existence. I am very much aware of how far- fetched this sounds, but it's true!" Bethany looked at her daughter in all seriousness. The Metatron looked at Alex and knew she still didn't believe them.  
  
"Watch this. I'll make your job a whole lot easier." he said and snapped his fingers 


End file.
